List of Krypto the Superdog characters
This is a list of characters from the TV series, Krypto the Superdog. Protagonists * Krypto the Superdog (voiced by Samuel Vincent): A white labrador retriever who is the main protagonist of the show, formerly Superman's pet on Krypton before it was destroyed. He has all of the powers of Superman, though some are heightened due to being a dog, such as his super hearing and sense of smell. Krypto also shares Superman's moral values and feelings, which has been used as a weakness against him in some cases. Krypto has a crush on Brainy Barker. * Streaky the Supercat (voiced by Brian Drummond): An orange cat with a yellow streak along his back who lives next door to Krypto and Kevin's family. In episode 6, "The Streaky Story", Streaky gained superpowers by a duplicating ray that was aimed at Krypto, but reflected off him and accidentally hit Streaky instead. Streaky later found that he had superpowers similar to Krypto's; because his powers came from Krypto, Streaky shares his canine counterpart's weakness to Kryptonite. Streaky belongs to a girl named Andrea. Unlike Krypto, Streaky is less serious about his superhero activities, and sometimes needs prodding to perform heroic deeds, but usually is dependable. He also has a nephew named Squeaky who is the leader of the Supercat Fan Club. * Kevin Whitney (voiced by Alberto Ghisi): Kevin is the 9-year-old young boy who Krypto lives with in the series, with Superman's permission. Kevin enjoys Krypto's company greatly, and is able to communicate with him and the other animals in the series thanks to a universal translator device. Kevin has a bratty cousin named Bailey who finds out Krypto's secret, but fortunately he's such a notorious liar that no adult believes him. Kevin also has a two-year-old sister named Melanie who refers to Krypto as "Kippo". * Ace the Bathound (voiced by Scott McNeil): Batman's pet dog (though Ace says he is Batman's partner), a Great Dane (this is inconsistent with the comic books, in which Ace is a German shepherd, but consistent with Batman Beyond, in which Ace is also a Great Dane). Ace fights crime utilizing various detective skills and gadgetry built into his collar (an analogue of Batman's utility belt); he also uses a rocket sled for traveling long distances. Ace wears a dark colored cape and cowl similar to Batman's, and (like Batman) possesses a stoic personality. However, Ace does occasionally work alongside Krypto and considers him an ally. Ace's nemeses are Catwoman's pet cat, Isis, the Joker's two pet hyenas Bud and Lou, and Penguin's three pet trained birds. * Andrea (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): Kevin's next door neighbor, and the owner of Streaky. Andrea enjoys making Streaky play dress-up, but was unaware of his (or Krypto's) superheroic identity until later in the series, when she accidentally stumbles upon Krypto's spaceship. In Iguanikah, it is revealed that Andrea is Jewish. She loves to play and dress up Streaky, and she treats him like a baby. Andrea treating Streaky like a baby is similar to the Tom and Jerry cartoon Baby Puss. * The Dog Star Patrol: A superpowered group of canines who each possess a unique superpower, and fight crime across the galaxy. Krypto joined the Dog Stars by helping the group out on a mission. Ace the Bathound and Streaky the Supercat helped them out on different occasions. The group is based on DC Comics' Space Canine Patrol Agents and Legion of Super-Heroes. Curiously, they are never seen altogether as one or two members are always absent in each episode. The members of the Dog Star Patrol include: ** Brainy Barker (voiced by Ellen Kennedy): A purple irish setter in appearance (although she refers to herself as an afghan hound in the episode "Meet the Dog Stars"), she is the leader of the Dog Star Patrol. Brainy Barker possesses telepathic/telekinetic powers, allowing her to read minds, project forcefields, and levitate objects. Brainy Barker has a crush on Krypto. ** Mammoth Mutt (voiced by Kelly Sheridan): A pink chihuahua with the ability to inflate her body to an enormous ball-shaped size, allowing her to use her size to attack foes. She can also expand other parts of her body. ** Bull Dog (voiced by Michael Dobson): A lavender bulldog with a stereotype British accent and two big, bull-like horns that can be used for attacking foes and breaking objects. ** Paw Pooch (voiced by Dale Wilson): A yellow and brown scent hound with eight legs, allowing him to dig and run quickly. ** Tail Terrier (voiced by Peter Kelamis): A green cairn terrier with the ability to stretch his tail and use it like a lasso. He also has a stereotype Texas accent. ** Tusky Husky (voiced by Terry Klassen): A sky blue Siberian Husky with a stereotype French-Canadian accent and a giant front tooth which he can use as a drill. His tooth is also claimed by Mechanikat to be the hardest substance in the universe. ** Hot Dog (voiced by Trevor Devall): A red Dachshund with the ability to generate tremendous heat from his body and breathe fire. * Drooly (voiced by Ty Olsson): An old English sheepdog who can use his drool as a weapon in various ways, such as grabbing objects, creating bubbles, and use them as projectiles. Appeared only once and was made a reserve member after defeating Mechanikat's forces. * Superman (voiced by Michael Daingerfield): The main superhero of Metropolis. He was only seen in "Krypto's Scrypto" Pt. 2. He allows Kevin to watch over Krypto since he gets called away on missions. * Stretch-O-Mutt (voiced by Lee Tockar): Buddy, a guard dog at S.T.A.R. Labs, accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals and developed shape-changing powers similar to Plastic Man. He sometimes can be too silly for his own good. * Thundermutt: An egotistical canine actor who plays a heroic canine in the movies. He is somewhat jealous of Krypto and Ace, but though cowardly, mostly good at heart. Thundermutt is also a part time super hero using gadgets and a supersuit that he wore in a movie he's also a little similar to Blitz from Road Rovers. * Jimmy the Rat: A rat who often serves as an informant for Krypto and Ace. * Robbie the Robin: Robbie is a robin who was saved after he witnessed an encounter between Ace and The Joker's hyenas. After that, he decides to be Ace's sidekick, much to Ace's dismay. Robbie was based on Robin. Like Bat Hound he has gadgets like the glider, birdarang, and egg bombs and he also came back to Gotham to be partners with Bat Hound. * The Supercat Fan Club: Led by Streaky's nephew, Squeaky, they are a group of fans of Supercat. They occasionally help Supercat stop crime around Metropolis even though they don't have powers. * Melanie Whitney (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain): Kevin's baby sister. She knows that Krypto ("Kippo" as she puts it) is Superdog, but being a baby, her parents don't take her seriously. * Bailey Whitney: Kevin's bratty cousin. He too discovered Krypto's secret and has unsuccessfully tried to reveal it. * Smokey: A Dalmatian who appears in "Old Dog, New Tricks". He believes that the firemen are going to replace him with a new puppy. So Streaky paints spots on Krypto to prove that Smokey's still up to the job. * Blaze: The new Dalmatian puppy in "Old Dog, New Tricks". Streaky thought Blaze was intended to be Smokey's replacement. It turned out that he was Smokey's apprentice. Villains * Mechanikat (voiced by Mark Oliver): The main villain of the series, he could be based on Brainiac or Metallo. Mechanikat is a cyborg feline, who constantly plots to conquer Earth. He usually keeps a bit of kryptonite on hand to use against Krypto, or to power up his machines with so they can affect Krypto. He is also a member of the Villains Club. Despite being the main antagonist, he rarely takes matters into his own paws and fight Krypto on his own, normally using machines or other villains to face him, but has (on one occasion) upgraded himself into 'Mega Mechanikat' and lured him to a Kryptonite-covered planet so he could take care of Krypto on his own, but ended up being defeated as well in his final appearance of the series. ** Snooky Wookums (voiced by Nicole Bouma): Mechanikat's sidekick and secret agent, Snooky is an evil mastermind pastel blue kitten who uses his cuteness and smarts to cause all sorts of trouble for Krypto and the Dog Star Patrol. He later became part of the Supercat Fan Club. Snooky is Mechanikat's most trained agent. Snooky is a male character, although he is voiced by a female, Nicole Bouma. ** Delilah: Another feline agent of Mechanikat. Delilah's outfit changes in season two, adding on purple-colored plates of armor in various areas on her body. She is also in charge of weapons and helped make the Katbots and she also knows 9 different types of kung fu. * Ignatius (voiced by Scott McNeil): The pet Green iguana of Superman's archenemy, Lex Luthor. Like Luthor, Ignatius is very intelligent, vain, and is morally ambivalent about making others suffer for personal gain; however, he is effete, selfish, and tends to behave in a much less dignified manner than Luthor. He is also more prone to engaging in frivolous (and dangerous) personal whims, such as employing a growth ray to enlarge a bug for his supper, or using a wind tunnel to harvest one of Krypto's hairs as part of a scheme to grow himself a lovely fur coat. Notable is that on occasion he shows basic morals and honor. * Bud and Lou : A pair of Hyenas who serve the Joker. Some confusion about which is Bud and which is Lou can be found, considering that both look almost exactly the same other than their collars. Bud wears a purple collar, and Lou wears a green collar. Their names are a reference to comedians Abbott and Costello. They are animated here with blood-red coats, a nod to Harley Quinn, rather than the tan ones from Batman: The Animated Series. * 'Isis' (voiced by Kathleen Barr): A female cat who works with Catwoman. Isis, like her mistress, is seductive, and also a master thief. In ''Batman: The Animated Series she was a black or dark grey cat— possibly a Russian blue; here, she is a Siamese. Streaky was initially smitten with her. * The Bad News Birds: Three trained birds who work with the Penguin (who, like the Joker and Catwoman, never actually appears in the show) and are usually up to some elaborate caper. They are Artie the Puffin, Griff the Vulture (voiced by Matt Hill), and Waddles the Penguin (voiced by Terry Klassen). * Dogwood: A half-dog, half-plant hybrid who can turn any plant or tree into living beings. Although his powers are reminiscent of Poison Ivy's, he doesn't seem to be associated with her, though he did fight Ace the Bat Hound as well. He bears a striking resemblance to another cartoon canine, Muttley. * Mertin the Magnificent: A magician's rabbit that carries around a magic wand he stole from his master. Mertin is a master of magic himself. His only real intentions are stealing carrots, but he can hold his own against Krypto and Ace if confronted by them also that his voice sounds similar to Tigger's from Winnie the Pooh. His name is clearly a nod towards the famous wizard, Merlin. He is somewhat based on mumbo . * Superflea (voiced by Scott McNeil): A Kryptonian flea who stowed away on Krypto's ship. Like all Kryptonian creatures it gained a multitude of powers under Earth's yellow sun. The Superflea is invincible and gets stronger by feeding off dogs like Krypto. * The Junkyard Dogs:. A group of never-do-well strays led by Muttsy, a street-wise (but greedy) mutt. One member, Beazle, looks similar to Precious Pupp, but with a mangy butt. At best small-time hoods, they do periodically menace the heroes, and once took advantage of Krypto when he lost his memory due to red kryptonite exposure. * Krypto's Tail: Once, when Krypto was exposed to Red Kryptonite, his tail came to life and was separated from him and caused havoc. * Blackbeak and the Pi-rats: A thorn on Stretch-O-Mutt's side. Respectively, they are cracker and cheese thieves. Blackbeak is a parrot, while the others are rats. He wears a kryptonite necklace that makes Krypto and Streaky weak and hates cats. He serves as the captain of the Pi-rats; The Rats, in contrast, are his pirate crew, who can steal cheese without anyone seeing. * Barrump Barrump: A sinister space monkey who pulls pranks all around the galaxy. In one episode, he steals a device that freezes time so that he can pull pranks on everyone on Earth. He is known as the "Primate Prankster", and is one of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. * General Buggy: An alien beaver who wears a green army helmet with a yellow star on it. He wanted to take down trees and use them as weapons to take over the world, and he has tricked other beavers to believe that he was a leader. But Kevin later tricked him and exposed himself to be an alien in front of the other beavers. * Lex Luthor (voiced by Brian Dobson): An evil genius and the owner of Ignatius, who is very intelligent and uses technology to take over the city. He is Superman's arch nemesis that is always causing chaos and has his own company named "Lex Corp.", where he makes his own top secret gadgets. Gallery Image:Kryptoanim.jpg|Krypto the Superdog Image:Streakyanimated.jpg|Streaky the Supercat Image:bathound2005.jpg|Ace the Bat-Hound Krypto the Superdog